


Symbolon (fanmix)

by somehowunbroken



Category: DCU
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the fanmix for Symbolon by kyrdwyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbolon (fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Symbolon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/552441) by [kyrdwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrdwyn/pseuds/kyrdwyn). 



  


1\. Starving Robins  
Horse Feathers

2\. Breathe In Breathe Out  
Mat Kearny

3\. The Sound of You  
Reina del Cid

4\. That’s Okay  
The Hush Sound

5\. Broom People  
The Mountain Goats

6\. God Bless The Child  
Michelle Featherstone

7\. Princess  
no.9

8\. Look After You  
The Fray

9\. Youth  
Daughter

10\. Til Kingdom Come  
Coldplay

11\. St. Stephen’s Cross  
Vienna Teng

12\. The Luckiest  
Ben Folds

13\. They Weren’t There  
Missy Higgins

14\. Godspeed (Sweet Dreams)  
Dixie Chicks

|| [download from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?yd3h0in1f3h8c0t) || 77.59 MB || 14 songs || 59.5 minutes ||


End file.
